RAins MUrderings
by elfslaughter
Summary: Sakura is a princess ina forced engagement..shes misunderstood..syoaran..is her slave...whose madley in love with her...but its forbidden..with a little bit of blood..and soem murder can they pull through? SS ET
1. Default Chapter

~ Rains Murderings ~  
  
It was like.....the world..was rotating backwards...Sakura..had never..ever before in her life...felt so...so misunderstood....she was a princess after all...kingdom and all...with everythign she ever wanted, right? wrong..and no thsi is nto a simpel story of wanting and needing a freind...no this story..is mroe complicated..much..more complicated...murder..suicide..love...  
  
And the farther...the love goes..the more pian it causes..fro everyone...what can they do? well thsi si where it begins..with our dear princess sakura...as she listens to her father..  
  
SaKuRa  
  
My head...was spinning...spinning and i felt.sick..I looked to touya..my brother..he was just watchign with sad eyes..."I don't want to give you up.." He whispered...so ym father woudln;t hear...he wouldn't hear..but i heard my father...  
  
I watched...as my fathers mouth moved..speaking words i could not hear..all i heard was "fiance" and i was out of it. No..i would nto get married to soemone i never met. Eriol Hirigaziwa. He didn'ty love me. I didn't love him. It was so simple. So misunderstood. I looked up into my fathers eyes...tears brimming my own.  
  
"Father..please.." The tears casscaded down my face. "Please...no...god no..i hate you!"I screamed. "No wonder mother left the kingdom...AGHH!' I ran otu the door with my brother calling after me. "Sakura...Skaura!!"  
  
But they will never understand. How i cry. How i slowly die. Dreamign of a better life for myself. Just to be different not "Princess Sakura!! Princess Saku!!" NO..I wanted to be the rain...drifting down my window..falling with no emotion..just doing its job...falling everywhere..touching peoples faces..Rain..yes that was what Syaoran called me.  
  
But Syaoran..hah..we hated each other...btu when we met..tehre was rain..so he told me...rain...thats what suits you..ah..syaoran..feh..he was just bothersome..Therwe to protect me..i don't need protection..btu his sister..ah his sister..she was my favorite of them all...my very best friend..a slave..  
  
I walked ot my room..where i found Tomyo...I looked up at her ans smiled.."Hello.." I said..tearilly..SHe frowned.."Hes making you get married..isn't he.." I nodded.."oh that hroprible!! OH!!!" TOmyo looked up angrily..when my father arrived at the room.."SAKURA!! No tlaking slave..my father smacked tomyo..adn i coudln't take it..she was my bets friend..my very best friend..  
  
That would be sad...to my father..if he ever found out..btu to touya..no...he was in love with a slave after all...but lets just say..thats our little secret. Every time my feet hit the ground my heart thumped.."thump..thump..thump"This was just to much..for me..to take...it was horrific..my thoughts and feelign swriled in ym head...i wa so dizzy.. and i looked up to see beautiful amber eyes..before "SMASH"  
  
SyOaRaN  
  
"aghh..Rain..watch where your going..jeez..and you call yourself a princess.." I smriked and looked down at the princess in my arms. I looked for anger but instead received pain from ym lovely Rain...Tears fell down her rosy cheeks.."aa..eh..um..whats wrong?" MY brows furrowed in worry as i looked into her eyes..searchign for soemthign more..  
  
She cried.."My father..he..he.." Sakura sobbed ahrder.."Go cry on Tomyo...I dont; need this right now.." ":what was I saying? She needed em..o god i was so bad at this' I felt so horrible and guilty.."Go..go on now.." I yelled.  
  
She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes..and i was entranced fro a second before,,"Oh..Syaoran..you bastard.." She cried ahrder and pulled away from me.."Shut up!" I yelled.."I was only trying to help.." I yelled angrily..She pulled away..and i turned.."I ahte you.." She whispered.."hah..and you think i don't.." I chuckled nervously..My mind screamed 'LYER!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DOEN..she hates you...she hates you...' O dear lord i was angry with myself..  
  
I walked away...lowering my head..but when Rain truned to go..I watched her carefully..making sure i hadn't hurt her...After..seh was gone..i returned to my courters..to find Tomoyo...my sister..(yes in this fic..seh is his sister) "Shaoran-kun..whats wrong?" She asked worriedly..  
  
I lowered my head farther and blushed.."None of your buisiness!" I snapped angrily and lept inot my bed. She looked hurtfully into my eyes..."Now go to sleep Tomo you need your rest..." I whispered patting her head..She nuzzled her cheek against mine..and held into me for a second.."Your so kind my dear brother..thats why i love you.if your sure your alright..." She smiled thoguthfully and fell asleep.."If only you knew.." I whispered.."If only you knew.."  
  
SaKuRa  
  
"Hoe.." That jerk!! Hwo coudl he be so mean! Damn...I ahte him..he's so...so emotionless..why shoudl i care anyway..he's just a..slave..everything i want to be..I sighed..then my mind reminded me.."btu hes always there for you to protect you.." Thats because its his job! I screamed back..He has to...or he dies..."ok ok.." my mind backed off..  
  
"Oh god.." I said."I'm talkign to myself.." I groaned loudly.."You know talking to yourslef..can cause insanity..." Taht voice...it was so fluttery and yet deep..I turned to see Syaoran peeking into my bedroom.."What you have no one else to bother.." I hised.."no...maybve..well actually..yes..ion fact..thast completely true.." He smirked.."Now you on the toehr hand..are so lonely that your talking to yourself..so id otn think im the weird one here.." He chuckled..  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Is creamed nad i threw a pillow at his head. "Just go away..you'd never understand." i slammed the dooor in his face..and i heard him fall.."I'm sorry.." He whispered before i heard him walk away...silently..aww...maybe i shouldn't have been so ahrd on him.."HARD ON HIM??? HE'S BEEN TORMENTING YOU FROEVER NOW!!" Oh yea..aheehehee..I made a fist and glared at the floor..  
  
SyAoRaN  
  
The door slammed and hti my face...I coudl feel the redness of the makr left by it..I fell back..and lowered my head..Why?? Why did I tease her so much..why? because if i didn't I'd wrap my arms aroudn her and hold her tight..and whisper "aishiteru" abotu a thousand times..AND WHAT DO YA THINK SHE'D DO THEN? HUH? I looked down and whispered "I'm sorry." To the door...hoping she hadn't heard me..  
  
I walked back to my room..to find tomoyo sleeping contently..I sighed and sat on my bed.."hmm.." What shoudl i do? AHahh...I have an idea...I'll go visit Hirigaziwa-san..my best friend..  
  
How did i meet a oprince liek hirigaziwa and becoem his best friend? Wel...I became his servant...and wel...he had rpoblems..and he asked me for ehlp..and then..there was that nigth...that he told me...  
  
"Heres you tea Hirigaziwa.." Tomoyo whispered before hjurrying out of the room..  
  
I looked over at my best friend...to see him blushing madley...red faced...  
  
"Hirigazowa? WHy are you blushign liek a mad man?" I smirked..  
  
"Listen...I..Syaoran,..?" Hiragaziwa..looked awfully sad...so i decided to take it easy..  
  
I patted his shoulder..."Uh..what is it Eriol?" I looked up confused.."Are you alright..?"  
  
His sad eyes looked uo at em.."No Syaoran..I'm so much worse then that.."  
  
"Well." I said wating.."Tell em already! I am your best friend, ne?"  
  
"But...yes but..I..I..."  
  
"But Syaoran..I'm in lovwe with..your sister..Tomoyo.." A tear crept down hsi face..."That love is forbidden.." MY eyes widened..and i nodded.."WOw...."  
  
I lept out of bed and put on my cloak...in a ruish..i tiptoed downt hye stairs..to HIrigaziwas couters...I knocked slowly on the door..and waited....and waited...and waited..and finally.."AHHHH!!!!!" Could be heard from his room.."SHUT UP...stupid hirigaziwa..." I snapped quietly.."IS that you Syaoran?" Hirigaziwa whispered.."DUh..nwo let em in.." I said..  
  
The door opened revealing a smiling face.."Don't look so happy Hirigaziwa.." I snapped again.."I'm sorry..I forgot you hated smiling...Puh-lease Syaoran...atleatse by now..you hsould knwo to call me eriol not hirigaziwa..." He shook his head smiling..."Rain..ahtes me.." I whispered softly.."Syaoran...she couldn't hate anyoen and you knwo it.."  
  
"Yeah..I know she hates me...she screams and yells..and its all because of me...because I'm in love wiht her..and she's a dam,n princess.." A tear actually fell downt he little wolfs cheek..He wiped it away quickly though.."Syaoran..I'm so sorry..I ahve....even worse news...though.." Eriol sighed.."What is it.." Syaoran replied..sadly..  
  
"My mother..and Sakuras father..they..tehy want us to gte engaged...." Eriol whispered a tear rolling down his cheek...  
  
"NANI???!!!" Syaoran screamed..."ssshhhh" Eriol whispered.."I'm sos orry syaoran.."  
  
But Syaoran said nothing..He jumped up..and said.."I'm sorry too hirigaziwa..im sorry too...im so soprry..that i fell in love her...and im soprry for beuing such a nuisance...im really just a nuisance..thats all...i dotn deserve to live..i don't.." Syoran slammed the dooor and ran to his room..nto hearing eriols yells..  
  
He ran to Sakuras room..and loooked at her sleeping form.."Rain.." "rain" hw whispered..she looked up startled..to see his beautiful eyes.."syaoran what are you doing in ym room!' She creamed softly..rememberign her father was asleep.."I..I came to say i was sorry..for everything I've ever dopnw..ya know? I didn't mean..a lto of the stuff I've said.." HE whispered confidently..."Uh...yeah right.." Skaura mimicked him sarcastically.."Your the worst person I've ever met...When I first met you...you were so cold..so uncaring...whenever i tried to talk to you..youd scream i ahte you..or hit me..but i never told..and as you grew...the mor ei ahted oyu...you are the worst person lving..I tried to make you happier..and you repayed me..by yelliong at me..I HATE YOU!!! I HOEP YOU BURN IN HELL!!" Skaura screamed crying..  
  
Syaoran pulled back in shock..she really.......seh hated him.."oh...I...I understand.." Syaoran's eyes widened in shock and he stood there fopr a few seconds.."what are you still doing here..GET OPUT!! YOU HEAR ME GET OUT!!!" Skaura screamed...  
  
Syaoran..rain otu of her room..tears streaming down his face...fats and quick..splashign all ove the ground..He'd make his death secret...no one woudl ever know....  
  
SyAoRaN  
  
GODDAMNNIT!! Teh pain in his heart...it pushed farther as he ran...his heart lurched in pain..he ran to his room and shut the door...there ;ay tomoyo sleeping peacefully..he smiled and wiped away a few tears...I love you my dear sister..your my only family..im so sorry..he carefully removed the clip in her hair..attatched to it..was a pin..he smiled almost sleepily...as he took the pin..and slowly began to cut his wrists..and arms..and legs..and chest......adn then...blood streamed accross the floor...abnd the lasdt thing he heard was a scream..before the worl;d went black...  
  
SaKura  
  
Uhgg...that Syaoran how coudl that..that bastard..wake her up leikt hat..he was so cruel...oh eh didn't knwo the pain he caused her..he really did deserve to burn in hell...ahh..i hate him so much..oen day..ill have him prosicuted..nah..ill just..ahh i hate him  
  
Sakura was deep in thoguht abotu how cruel syaoran was..and how she really hoped he died soemday..when she heard a peircing scream...huh? she followed the scream which came from tomoyos room..she ran and ran until she arribved at the LI's courters...She opened the door...to see io screamign crying tomoyo."whats worng!" I screamed..worriedly..Then she pointed at the floor..and i i saw it blood..everywhere.."SYAORAN!!" Tomoyo screamed painfully..I looked at his body covered with scars..covered with blood..and there was a sad smile in his face and paper in hsi hand.."syaoran" i whsipered..no..i did nto want him to die..no..please god no..."syaoran.." the blood was everywhere..everywhere...and i coudln't stand the sight...everywhere...it screamed..murder..it screamed suicide...and the words stayed ringing in my head..  
  
"Syaoran...owari"  
  
to be continued......... 


	2. Syaorandear Syaoran

OK...I've got another update...here is the inrforamtion you should know about this story..  
  
1. I KNOW IT HAS SPELLING MISTAKES AND IM SORRY!  
2. All the characters are around 15.  
3. Yes this is an S+S and E+T  
  
ok...heres a new chapter!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto:  
  
The world still spun as I looked down at Syaoran..'God...what have I done...' Tears fell silently down my flushed cheeks....O.o...why? that was all i could wonder..I looked over at poor tomoyo. "Oh..Tomoyo....I'm sorry.." I ran to her...but then my father came...i felt his footsteps behind me..  
  
He had heard the screaming..and my cries..My cries...The he came up behind me..and looked down at Syaoran.."We'll just..have his body creamated..I looked up at him horrified.."NO!! I mean..-wha-what if he's just..hrut...what if he's nto dead...oh father please.." I looked up at him horrified.."But what good is a wounded slave?" My father said angrily.."You mustn't get involved with these..these..servents..there much lower then you.." HE stuck his nose int here.."Come now Skaura.."  
  
I couldn't bear to look at Tomoyo.."No..no..i will nto!" I screamed.."I refuse to be around soemone..someone as horrible as you!" Tears fell harder as i screamed and ran otu of the room...Syaoran...I'm sorry...DId I make you do this? Did I?  
  
Tomoyo Li:  
  
My brother...my only family...now he was goen too..just as our lives began to brighten..it faultered..Oh dear brother..please stay with us..please...adn that..that reched man...Fujitaka (sorry..I don't mean to have any Fujitaka bashing...just went with the story) THAT HORRIBLE KING!! I could feel the tears moving down my face..  
  
I sat next to Syao's body..adn listened to his slow heart beat..THUMP..THUMP..there it was again..Maybe..maybe he really was alive..my dearest brother..whome i love so mush.."Syao? Syao? Are you..really there? Please.." I whispered as I wept on his chest..suddenly the beat got a little faster..I gasped and looked up to his face..  
  
HIs eyes fluttered open..with weakness.."My sister..Tomoyo..I can see you.." A sad smile swept across his face.."I love you..Tomoyo..Please..DOn't leave me.." HIs hand reached up and touched her face.."Oh god..Syao..WHAT DID YOU DO!!??" She screamed hugging himt o herself..He looked up with a bit of shock..then he smiled softly.."I used your pin..and the knife..." His eyes began to close.."No! Don't go! Sakura will be glad to see you!" I cried.."pLease.." Syaoran looked up again.."No..Sakura hates me...so much..  
  
I ran out of the room.."SAKURA!! SAKURA!!!" She ran.."please...syaoran.." Tears streamed down her face...then she closed her eyes and ran..until she bumped ionto a tea set.."OOMPH" SHe fell backwards to the ground..and looked up into navy eyes..  
  
"Tomoyo? WHy..why are you crying.." Eriol wiped the tears from my face.."Syaoran..he he's...he's dying..."Oh god Eriol..you have to help..." Eriol looked at me yes wide..and a lonely tear fell down his face.."D--DYing? My best friend.." Eriol hugged Tomoyo.."I will do what I can..im so sorry miss tomoyo.."  
  
MY face suddenly burned hot.."No...master Eriol..don't be sorry..for me.." He me closer..and i felt so warma nd aghppy....then i remembered syaoran.."OH I'm sos sorry..Eriol..I have to go.."  
  
"I must find Sakura..." I looked uop with a sad little smile.."Oh..." Eriol said.."Shes down there.." He pointed otu the way..and i thanked him weakly.."SkAURA!!" I screamed runnign down the halll...  
  
Syaoran Li:  
  
"I love you Rain." I whispered..before the worl;d went black again..but this time i could her voices..moving...and sadness filled my body..  
  
The world was a great darkness...and there was nothing i could ever do...I wish i had just died though..then my dear Rain would be happier...I smil;ed in my sleep..believing she was there...as long as she was there..i was content..I was at peace.."I love you Rain..I love you..."  
  
O.o WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SAKURA AND SYAORAN?? IM REALLY SORRY..ahem..if you don't leik my story and think its too mcuh..but i love tradgedies..*sniff* SNiff* *points finger int he air liek a hero* NAY WAY!! To be continued..(I know..I ahte these too..but im on writers block and my mosm calling...)  
  
DUM DUM DUM! 


	3. Tomyo and Eriol

Eriol Hirigaziwa:  
  
Tomoyo Li was all over my head. I just couldn't get her out. Her beautiful pale face and lovely eyes. Oh what gorgeous hair! I tripped over something as I stumbled towards Syaoaran's courters..Please be alright ym friend....  
  
Syaoran was lying on the gorund one eye open. "Syaoran!!" I yelped and ran to his side. "Ah dung Hirigaziwa..It's only you?? Damn..." Syaoran's eyes twinkled. "Are you alright my frined??' I asked ignoring his rude comments. "I'm fine-" He said trying to get up but his eyes swirled with pain and he screamed. "DOn't push yourself Syaoran!!" Tomoyo was at the door tears. Everywhere.  
  
Sakura was with her..watching biting her lip and crying softly. "I-I'm sorry, Tomo. I didn't knwo I was this weak." Syaoran lowered his head and blood fell from his mouth. "OH!" I heard Sakura gasp and I looked wonderously at her. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked concerned. "Blood" Syaoran spat quickly covering his mouth. "BLOOD!!???" Screamed Tomoyo. "Oh my god!!" She ran to him hysterical and I followed closely behind.  
  
"God, Syaoran whathave you done?!" I asked. "I don't really know." SYaoran said, a sad smile played on his lips. "Dear god.." I heard Sakura whisper. I saw Syaoran turn to look at who ti was. His eyes turned even worse. I coudl see tears filling up. "Ah myabe we should leave him alone." I said smartly."Oh no.." Tomoyo sad. "I will never." BUt I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "I think Sakura and Syaoran need to...uh..talk..ya know?" She looked at me and back at them. Then she nodded and we left them alone.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto:  
  
I can't believe Tomoyo left me. Oh dear. Look at him for goodness sake. The poor soul. 'Who cares anyway...You hate him and he hates you, remember' 'No I don't want to so..hahha' I saw teh hurt in Syaoran's eyes as he gazed over at me. "Syaoran...." I said in a low whisper. He looked into ym eyes and nodded. "Yea..."  
  
"Why?" He looked at me curiously.."WHy?? What are you talking about?" I said loudly, obviously confused. "WHy did you do it?" I said in nothing mroe then a whisper, again. He turned to em and shook his head. "No.." "No what??' I replied. "I'll never tell a living soul..unless they already know.." I didn't undertsand.  
  
"Oh...I..don't understand.." I said. He sighed deeply. "I knew you wouldn't. I can't explain ti ok?" I nodded. "Why don't you just leave kinomoto." He said harshly. I grabbed hsi hand and he turned quickly and looked ta me. His hand felt wonderful. So warm and comfortable. "Because..Syaoran you almost commited suicide and your saying to leave?? WHat is this!!??" I looked him over. Blood. Oh it was at the window of my brain again. Killing this moment.  
  
"You hate me and I hate you." Syaoran said calmly but breathign heavily. "So what should you care?" His eyes wandered to the ceiling. He must have found it quite interesting, suddenly. "I-" I dropped his hand. "Fine." I picked up my skirts nodded to him and left.. teary eyed.  
  
Syaoran LI:  
  
God you are so...so DUMB!! Jeez...I'm so foolish..and mean...I should tell her..'No..' Maybe soon... 'Maybe..'  
  
Tomoyo Li:  
  
Eriol took myhand in his and we ran. "I wonder what they're doing?" I said wonderously. "So do I.." Eriol sighed. "You know Syaoran loves her..DOn't you?" I nodded. "Yes..I never told Sakura..but.." I sighed. He was so kidn to me. "Would you liek to see soemthing?" He asked politely.  
  
"Um sure.." I said blushing. He took my hand again and led me down halls after halls. "Here it is" He said aloud and pushed open a huge door. Outside..There was a silver balcony with lots of glass tables and chairs. Each table had a violet vase with roses in them. The floor was violet and there were sheer violet curtains. Cherry blossoms decorated the balcony and curtains. Just that was enough to make me faint. But then I saw the scenery. There were huge purple moutains with white snow covering the tops. Then came the forest. It was a lovely forest of all differnt color greens and many flowers and bushes. LAst but definitely not least was down below the balcony. There were four sakura trees in a feild of mayflowers. There were many benches and a swing attatched to an oak tree with a treehouse.  
  
"WOw..." I exclaimed. "It's so beautiful. It was indeed the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life (besides Eriol). Thank you so much...for bringing me here." Eriol knelt down. "It was my pleasure, Mistress Tomoyo." I looked into his eyes and giggled blushing. Then he stood up and walked to the balcony. "Syaoran and I foufn this place when we were little and we used to play in the tree hosue and swing on the swing."  
  
He turned to face me. "And we promised each other we'd bring our wives here...and show them.." He smiled and cocked his head to one side. I gasped. Me?? I did not deserve to be here. "MISs Tomoyo I must ask you soemthing.." I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Yes, master eriol what is it?" He knelt down on one knee and took my hand. "I am a prince and you a slave. But I..I want to marry you.." My eyes grew wide and I jumped back. "W-w-what??" I exclaimed. "Will you marry me??" HE said sadly. "I don't uinderstand." I turned my back to him and a tear fell down my cheek.  
  
He sighed. "I understand. You don't feel that way." He turned to leave. "No WAIT!! master Eriol!!" I called worriedly..tears coming fast. "I would accept but we can./..never be.." He ran to me and embraced me. "Y-you accept??" "Yes..anything that makes you happy my master." He looked at me in the eyes. "I'm in love with you Tomoyo.."  
  
"I .." OH MY GOD HE LOVES ME!!! I danced in my mind. "I love you, too master Eriol." "Oh my god!!" He held me in his arms. "Don't worry I'll keep our relationship protected. We'll get married in secret and no one will ever know." Yes..Thats the life I wanted to live. With him and my brother forever....with sakura-chan in the beautiful place...secretly..  
  
He kissed me on the cheek quickly before saying. "Fromt hsi day on Tomyo LI...You are engaged to me." We kisssed deeply and then embraced..before running off to make the wedding plans..  
  
Rei-chan!! CAN"T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!! Eriol and Tomyo are gettign married!! Hon you!!! 


	4. Goodbye

BY the end of that week Tomoyo and Eriol were married. The were only 15. Of course Yuki had married them. He had been a high priest once. Syaoran dear Syaoran had gotten a bit better actually. He could walk...talk..(hehehehe..) and bother Sakura.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto:  
  
I was so glad Syaoran was going to be ok. Really I was. War had struck our country and many slaves were rebelling against the kinomoto kingdom. MY father was very worried and had no time for touya and I any longer. I saw my borther later that day.  
  
"Touya!!" I ran to him and squeezed him in a hug. "Jeez squirt watch it!" He groaned and shoved me off. "How..how is the war going?" I asked sadly. "Oh we're winning.." Touaya said...finding the floor more interesting then my face..He didn't want to talk about ti I could tell...totally time to change the subject.  
  
"So..How's Yuki? I haven't seen him much lately?" Touya blushed. "I don't know ok koujju? Just leave me alone for awhile will ya?" His eyes lurched with anger. I could tell..from his eyes...  
  
I figured out my brother's secret that day...and I realized..what he was..  
  
Syaoran Li:  
  
I stretched out before getting out of bed and waking my dear sister. Tomoyo Hirigaziwa..Ya know that doesn't sound so bad..I laughed inside my head...thinking Sakura Li..mm..beautiful. Shit. stop thinking about her..  
  
Her emerald eyes were glued into my mind, though. They betrayed me..Ah her innocence...  
  
Tomoyo woke from her sleep and smiled. "Good morning brother!!" She hugged me tightly..before getting up and washing her face. I'll be doing some work for Touya and Fujitaka today...so I'll see you later..She gave me a pat on the back and left..  
  
My sister..married..dear god I couldn't believe it. And to someone engaged top the girl I loved..A prince.huh..and my best friend at that. The world was way to confusing for me..I sighed and decided to watch Sakura from my secret balcony.  
  
It's so hard to believe...my little sister..Oh god..  
  
Tomoyo Li:  
  
I strolled happily down the hall way to Eriol courters..I hadf finished all my work and was free to do something I wanted. I opened the door and ran to him. "Hello dear." I pecked him on the cheek and gazed into his big orbs. He jumped back a few feet and I laughed.  
  
"Dear god you scared the hell out of me.." He laughed with me and took ym hand. "I love you so much." He whispered. "And I you.." We kissed for awhile and then I decided to see Sakura. Maybe you should come, dear?" I looked at Eriol. "Maybe but we can't do anything.." He said quietly. "Oh gosh..I forgot Sakuira doesn't know..maybe it's best that we..don't tell her.." "Yes..It is." Eriol said.  
  
"I'll come anyway.." He smiled at me and we walked to Sakura's room hand in hand.  
  
Eriol Hirigaziwa:  
  
I could see all the slave-maids and butlers staring at us and our locked hands. They didn't care that much though. I was kind to them. They were kind to me. It's the way things worked. I looked over at my wife and smiled. She was so beautiful and full of life. I loved her so dearly I would have given anything for her..even my life.  
  
As we reached Sakura's room I could hear her crying. Tomoyo Immediately rushed ot her side. "What's wrong Sakura?" She looked worried. "My..My brother isn't acting the same..After the war started...and everything.." She sighed "He seems so sad and my father, too..all the people do..but my brother. He's different."  
  
I gazed at her. "What do you mean Sakura?" I asked. "He..he's on the slaves side. I can see it in his eyes." Tomoyo's face lit up with horror. "OH my.." They hugged and I sympathized the pour child and her brother. Oh god. Thjats when it happened.  
  
Tomoyo Li:  
  
Syaoran rushed in. His face was flushed and his hands were trembling. "I have news for you Tomoyo." A tear streamed down his cheek. "What is it dear brother?" I wiped his tear away. "We're....-the slaves in the castle are going to rebel...Two girls were killed for not doing what they're told. They were only 6. And today 7 men were whipped. It's..it's so horrible. What they're doing." I started to cry.  
  
"Oh dear sister." He patted my back. "That's. So. Horrible. We must help. Some how." He looked sadly at us all. "But that's it Tomoyo that's exactly it." "What do you mean Syao?" Eriol asked. "I've decided to join the rebellion.." syaoran said slowly.  
  
"NOO!!" I grabbed his shirt. "You can't. You can't leave me." He held me in his strong arms. Oh my brother. "Tomoyo you should leave with us. You too Hirigaziwa. You'll be safe. Thye're going to kill us anyway.." "What??" Skaura screamed. "Hush now. Let Syao talk my dear." Eriol said. "They were going to kill all the slaves anyway..if we don't do something soon.." "No.." I sobbed. "Then we will..we will join the army."  
  
Syaoran Li:  
  
We decided to leave that night. It was safest. It was the only way. I held my dear sister as she cried. Eriol wasn't coming he ahd to protect his own kingdom and stay with it. I had to part...from my best friend and Rain.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo kissed for the thirty millionth time and clung to each other like no tomorrow..Tears were forming in my eyes..and I let it out. Rain was standing at the side of the room..Staring and crying hysterically.  
  
"Goodbye Eriol." I said slowly. We gave each other a good hug and cried. "You're the best friend I've ever had." He exclaimed. "Sam here my friend." I said smiling sadly. Tomoyo wen tup to sakura and threw her arms around her. "Oh Sakura!!" Hse screamed. "Your like my sister only better." She cried. Sakura took one look at her and sobbed. "I'll miss you so much, Tomo." "Goodbye they said grasping hands and pulling away.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he held her tightly. "I never want to let you go." He whispered. Ah yuck. This was gross. They klissed again and wlaked over to Rain.  
  
"Rai...What can I say sniff" She looked at me and turned away. "Oh Syaoran...I'll always remember you." I looke at her and my heart screamed. "Just to let you know Rai, I've never hated you." Sh elooked at me. "Oh..Thanks neither have I." "Yeah.." We stood silent for awhile.  
  
"Oh god I can't take it anymore!" She screamed. She threw her arms around me and cried into my chest. "I'm gunna miss you so much sniff You big meanie!!" "Me too Rai me too.." She kissed my cheek and turned away. "GO!! Before I have to lock you both up so you can never leave.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo took one last longing look at each other and we ran out into the forest. Leaving the memories and the goodbye cries behind us. 


	5. A new world

FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!!! MWEESH!!  
  
Sakura  
  
never had i noticed the slaves greiving..never had i noticed my greiving inside...  
  
it was only that day that the sad siblings left that i realized something. Somethign so important  
  
only that day....had i noticed it...inside my heart..I was in love with Syaoran..Syaoran Li..HEll.  
  
they had dissapeared only yesterday..and i felt liek a part of me was missing already  
  
i knew it was..I spent most of my time..drawing or singing alone..or waiting every night for my brothger  
  
to arrive so i coudl jump into his arms and feel safer then ever..but one night...he didn't coem back.  
  
Yuki had dissapeared, too...and the onyl person in the enitire world who knew where they had gone was  
  
me..for i found a note in my bedroom window that night. It read:  
  
My Dearest Sakura,  
  
Mou....How I will miss your enchanting  
  
beauty and a smile that warms every room.  
  
I love you so much squirt. You know.   
  
I'ved joined the rebellion.  
  
It is the right thign to do.Stay close   
  
to Eriol and be safe. I'll be back for   
  
you..I promise.  
  
Touya  
  
Touya:  
  
The kids. Syaoran and Tomoyo Li. They had left to join the rebellion.  
  
I stared into my burnign fire place. Thoughts streamed through my mind. I should leave.  
  
Be with those people who needed good fighters more then anyone. I just needed to talk to Yuki.  
  
I had wanted to get away since I had been a child. It was a life long dream. That i would   
  
achieve...Thsi kingdom was a deceitful, disgraceful, unloyal kingdom who borught up they're   
  
children with lies and disresepect..They're was a part of me that wanted to smash my father's  
  
heart to peices and burn them.   
  
I stirred in ym chair at the thought. I had to find Yuki..I ran out into   
  
the parlor but he wasn't there. I searched the bedrooms and the servents courters but he wasn't   
  
there. The balcony. I ran down the hallway before bumping into someone. I looked down to see   
  
my father. "Just where do you think your going?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm 21 I may do what i   
  
please, whenever I please and there is absoulutely nothign you can do about it." I laughed and  
  
smirked at the look of shock on his face. "Goodbye bastard." I walked away hoping he wouldn't   
  
say anything more. "You TREAT YOUR KING WITH RESPECT!! I am your father..disrespectful, unworthy  
  
child. you are an insolent fool!!" He turned towards me.(THSI IS NOT FUJITAKA BASHING!! this   
  
is a different guy in my stroy fujitaka too nice hehe)   
  
"Burn in hell. Your nohting but an overpowered lyer who brainwashes people into   
  
doing your shit. You drench people in dirt and lies. You disgust me more then anyoen I've ever  
  
known. Me disrespectful? You abuse everyone elses lives and your only out to ruin us all. you  
  
pathetic exuse for anything!!" I laughed again this time sour and bitterly. I found him unable   
  
to speak. So I walked away. To the balcony.  
  
I felt my feet ound int he ground and i smiled. He would be there. I opened the   
  
balcony door and i found yuki starign into nothingness. At the edge of the balcony with a blank  
  
look on his face. "Yuki...." I spoke first. He turned with a slightly surprised look on his   
  
face. "Touya...Hello.." He gave me a small smile. "Don't waste that smile on me. I'm not worth  
  
it." Yuki's eyes widened "Oh..but you are..standing up for the rights of slaves when you were   
  
brought up a prince." He smiled even wider but sadder. "I was brought up with lies Yukito..thats  
  
all..You knwo what we msut do..Don't you?" He nodded.  
  
I grabbed his wrist and pulled him as i ran towards the back door of the castle.  
  
He turned to look at me. "Touya..." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What now?" "Its just  
  
.........this is the last time I'll see you as a prince. Soon I'll see you as the brave leader  
  
of the rebellion." He gave another small smile. I rolled my eyes again but inside I knew he was   
  
right. I felt my feet hit the groudn again for the last time on these wood floors. I opened the   
  
castle door.  
  
No longer were my feet on wood but now on dirt and I could smell the ngiht air.  
  
My heart pounded faster the more steps I took. They weren't just steps of traveling. No. They  
  
were steps into a new life. A much better one. One in which I knew...woudl be honest and   
  
cleaner. I could trust myself on that.   
  
Syaoran  
  
I looked down at the sleeping Tomoyo in my arms. "Slepp tight." I smiled.  
  
The atmosphere had once been sickening. All slaves and servents working for a bastard of a king.  
  
Now it was green. Trees covered the foggy skies and trees blocked the path that lead back to that  
  
dreadful place. But they also blocked the path that plead back to her. But i knew. I knew I had   
  
to move on from that if i wanted to win. I had to be strong for eveyone. They need me more then   
  
her. But i need her more then them.  
  
I shook my head and decided it was time to move. I slowly awakened Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo." She moved a bit. "Tomoyo hirigaziwa??' She jumped up. "Syao." She smiled and hugged  
  
me. "Let's be moving." I said as I picked her up. Hse dusted herself off before tryign ot find   
  
the oath. "It's over here Tomo. come on." I walked through soem bushes. The path was going to  
  
be long. I knew. But I'd been through worse.   
  
I kept my eyes in front of me except for the few times i looked back to make   
  
sure tomoyo was still behind me. and she always was. "How logn has it been now syao??" Tomo  
  
asked. "Four days..." I said. "Four days.." she echoed in shock. I stepped over a few   
  
rocks and helped her over them. "So much green. Ugh it's nauseating." Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be there soon." But she was right i was gettign so sick of all the trees.  
  
Bushes, trees. Bushes, trees. My god.   
  
I pushed some trees out of the way of the path. OH MY GOD!!!#$)&#  
  
There it was. In front of me. "The rebellion's hideout". I coudl see strings of clotheslines  
  
and women cleaning, cooking, working. You coudl hear gun shots, men talking and babies crying.  
  
I saw young boys getting ready to be trained and little girls too. It was poor, dirty and there  
  
was little room. "Tomoyo....." I couldn't speak. She came over to me. "what is it- OH MY GOD!!"  
  
She gasped and took a step out farther to see it all.   
  
Farm animals and crops. Everything was poor and mcuh worse then the living  
  
conditions at the kinomoto kingdom. I woudl have left. Because I noticed soemthign that made   
  
me want to stay. Despite everything all the people were singing or smiling. All the poeple were  
  
happy. And so I took my first step. Into warmth and happiness for the first time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! HEE!! - I like this chappie..so far its my   
  
favorite..lol rei chan!! GOPODBYE! 


	6. the end of kinomoto kingdom

TWO YEARS LATER:  
  
Sakura  
  
I sat down beside a fountain staring into the depths of the water.   
  
Who knew anything could be so huge. It made me want to laugh just  
  
at the thought that anything coudl be so huge. It was almost  
  
11 feet tall...rediculous as it is. This ball was so boring it made  
  
me want to puke. The only person I'd danced with let alone talked   
  
to the entire ngiht was Eriol. Who was in fact my best friend at the   
  
time.   
  
I heard the way he cried each and every single night calling out tomo's  
  
name and whispering to himself. I'm afraid he'd gone insane. Dear eriol  
  
It was a fact that my brother woudl never coem back to ahem "save me"  
  
It only took me two years to realize that. I roll my eys at the thought.  
  
Hope is meaningless for the time being. I woudl be dead soon anyway.  
  
The rebellion got closer everyday and even if I wasn't for the kinomoto  
  
kingdom I was their princess and If I was caught I'd be killed. Eriol  
  
didn't care as long as he could see her face once more. I felt foolish  
  
for my thoughts in the old days. Of my foolish will, and wanting freedom  
  
of hating syaoran....oh syaoran.  
  
His face had lessened and lessened in my mind over the years. I think I   
  
will be able to forget abotu him soon. Before my death atleaste.   
  
"Sakura-dear come here for a minute" I heard my fathers voice ring about  
  
my ears. I picked up my silk white ball gown and headed for the ball room.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded. "Now now. That is no way to talk to your  
  
future husband." A young man said. Ick. It was him. With my father. After  
  
the rebellion had uproared my father changed my engagement and killed everyone  
  
in the hirigaziowa family but Eriol. Dirty bastard. So I was engaged to  
  
Ponance (haha what a stupid name) An ugly blonde who was OBSESSED with himself.  
  
"Now you too dance with each other will you?" My father smirked and stalked off.   
  
"I refuse to dance with Prejudice Ponance." It was a funny nickname I had thought  
  
up. Retarded but he still made a face when I said it. So I insisted on it. Eriol  
  
strolled over. "Now now Sakura thats no way to talk to your future husband." He  
  
mimicked with a wry smile. I giggled and took Eriol hand. "Toodle." I waved with  
  
a smirk.  
  
"prejudice Ponance? How rediculous do you get?" He poked my head. "I think your   
  
smarts blew down the drain after the leave." He called the war the leave. Strange  
  
but tomoyo left during the war so..  
  
"I know but it annoys him to death so..." I smirked and made a fist. "Your an idiot  
  
you know that?" Eriol poked fun. "I know. I am and always will be. I just wish  
  
my idiocy could help the leave in soem way. Ah god Eriol look at what your doing  
  
to my vocabulary!!" I playfully smacked his head. God I missed Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah well its no time to be poking fun." Eriol's face screwed serious. "The leave  
  
are less then five miles away and they say captain c is leading them." "WHAT??"   
  
I exclaimed. So maybe I woudln't just be put to death but tortured.  
  
Captain c was the leader of the rebellion. He was the most coragous fighter   
  
think I'd ever meet. Well If i do. "I'm not sure who to trust anymore an-"  
  
I was cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Shit Saku their here!!" I looked  
  
outside the doors. "Run Eriol. No. Thsi isn't !!" I saw him look  
  
at the door and run. "HURRY SAKU!!!" They burst down the doors almost infesting  
  
everywhere like maggets or termites.   
  
I knew what my fate was but I coudl fight it. I drew my sword and stood my ground.  
  
I wasn't going to die just yet. I fought off a couple of slaves I had known.  
  
Careful nto to kill them. I saw man after man of royalty fall to the ground and   
  
soon there was no one left but me. I stood alone.  
  
I saw a soldier coem at me and swing her sword. "FOR FREEDOM!!" She slashed at me   
  
but I blocked it and fought her off. "I want you all to have freedom too. But you  
  
cannot just kill innocent royals." I moved on. MAn after man came at me and I threw  
  
them down. They didn't knwo who I was. I didn't care  
  
There were only about 30 left and one came charging at me but was held back by a man in   
  
black coat. I had my war helmet on so no one coudl tell it was me. The man in black   
  
slowly came towards me. He knocked the word out of my hand in a single shot and said.  
  
"Captain what about this one?" Another man in black with red chinese letters all  
  
over hsi suit said. "She's a good fighter. We may need her in battle." WHAT?  
  
I was terribly confused. "NO KILL HER!!" I roar rang out about the room. The red  
  
man hobbled over to me. "Has she killed any of ours." "A FEW!!" roared the  
  
crowd. HE looked at me and I saw piercing amber eyes through his black mask.  
  
He drew his sword and held it to my throat.  
  
"So your the captain c huh?" I whispered. Yes yes I am." A bit of blood spurred from   
  
my throat. I winced in pain. "Goodbye then" I coudl almostfee; his eyes widening  
  
adn he screamed. "FOR FREEDOM!!" and the world went black..  
  
I didn't know how long it was before I coudl finally open my eyes. I looked around  
  
me. There were thousands of millions of people everywhere. Cleaning, cooking  
  
taking care of children. My eyes shot open and a wobbled up. "Where...Where  
  
am I??" I said hoarsley. "This hun is the rebellion." Boomed a sweet voice.  
  
I looked up and saw a woman with beautiful amber hair and a small smile. "Lets  
  
take a walk shall we?" She grabbed my arm.   
  
"Hwo the hell did I get here??" I groaned in pain. "Well it seems our leader  
  
bashed you over the head with a pot so you would fall unconcious." She looked  
  
at me. "Your the princess. Princess Sakura you will fight for the rebellion."  
  
"I will." I said. Her yes widened. "I thoguht-but aren't you going to put  
  
up a fight?" I felt my face screw up and tears try to break through but I held  
  
them back. "No..I alwasy wanted to join the rebellion.but soemhow i coudl never  
  
leave." The woman looked deeper into my eyes. "You will eb a true hero."  
  
"By the way I'm Kaho. I'm the nurse aroudn here." She smiled. "Please exuse  
  
the smell there are so many people and new slaves livign here and working" She  
  
sighed. "You'll be training as a fighter and cleaning." She smiled again.  
  
"Oh." I whispered. "I understand you wish to be alone now." Kaho said softly  
  
befoire whisking off. I looked at my surroundings. Oh dear lord you have spared  
  
my life how ever cna i thank you. I was more thankful then I had ever been.  
  
So this was my new life? Wow. It sure was soemthing..I''ll give it that.   
  
I lay down by the medow and fell asleep.   
  
When I woke up I was once again by thousands of people in a huge hut on a bed.  
  
I saw Kaho doing something in a corner. My stomach lurched in pain. "ahh"   
  
My head burned with sweat and I felt liek a coudln't move. "Kaho."  
  
She looked over at me and smiled. "Oh your awake?" She walked over to my   
  
bedside. "Kaho whats wrong with me. I fall asleep so mcuh and my stomach."  
  
I groaned in pain. "Oh it's actually sortof happy news. Well your  
  
your pregnant." I jumped fromt he bedside and lurched back down again in   
  
pain. "How??" I whispered. Then I remebered the ngiht my father made me sleep  
  
in a slaves compartment because he was so angry. The slave had been treated  
  
badley so he...he raped me. Oh I coudl still ehar the screams.  
  
I shook the thoughts away. "How long??' She smiled again. "DIdn't you  
  
notice your stimach getting larger and rounder??" "No.." I said in a deathly  
  
whisper. "How long?" "well your baby will be coming by tomrorrow night."  
  
My eyes burst open. "WhaT??!!" She laughed. DOn't worry you can still move a bit.  
  
I shook my head in wonder before remembering. Eriol. Eriol. Eriol. Oh no.  
  
WHERE WAS HE??!! I screamed. "Eriol." Kaho jumped back a bit and smiled again.  
  
He's alright." "WHat??" She looked at me again. "He's alright he's in teh  
  
men's area right now. I told him the news and he smiled a bit before wincing  
  
Does he wince a lot?" I nodded. "How did you knwo he was my fr-" "Shh" Go to   
  
sleep now."  
  
On MAy 13th my baby was born. HE had peircing emerald eyes and soft fuzzy auburn hair.  
  
He was very tiny btu never screamed cried or fussed. He woudl sit with me and I woudl  
  
woudl hold him for what seemed liek forever. I was gettign used to my nerw life.   
  
here with the people. Here with my son.   
  
By two oclack one after noon the cleanign ladies came over and gossiped to me   
  
and eriol abotu the war. How thigns were going and who was the hottest soldier.  
  
so far captain c was at the top. He seemed to always have been. They put  
  
eriol in second. I guffawed at the look on his face as he told them he was s  
  
in love with soemone else.   
  
Byt he fifth day I was used to their ramblings and the food. The whole   
  
lifestyle. One day five men came int o the village with peirced skin.  
  
the smeel of blood filled the rebellion adn people went off to war.  
  
The population lessened after time. My training was going well and  
  
one day eriol and I would too join the rebellion.  
  
On the seventh day the gossiping ladies coudl be heard screaming. Tehy  
  
ran to us and told us the old news and then the new. Supossidly the  
  
captain c and his royal men were coming to the rebellion to rest for awhile.  
  
So we'd meet again.  
  
There was an uproar around the rebellion many people fussed over what to   
  
wear that day or what to say. They wanted the rebellion to look cleaner  
  
and the slaves to stay locked away. I didn't bother abotu it. Kaho  
  
and Eriol didn't either. I sighed one day as I stepped otu into the sunlight.  
  
Suddenl I saw three screamign people runnign down the dirt roads.   
  
The rebellion looked no better then before. The people were dirty or  
  
bloody there were thousands of dead people lyign around. No one seemed  
  
friendly and everyone was filled with poverty. They claimed after the war  
  
over everythign woudl turn around. It was true but whoi knew how logn the  
  
war would last.  
  
The people were screaming "It's them!! It's them!!" Their here!!"  
  
The people cheered and went back to what they were doing. I scoffed.  
  
10 black horses with ten figures riding on them came strolling down  
  
the dirt path. At the front was the red figure. He jumped off   
  
his horse and led hsi men to tie away their horses. They each   
  
followed after him and came back to the village-part.  
  
The first man took off his mask. He had long golden hair and blue eyes.  
  
The second was bald with many scars and wise eyes.  
  
The third man had short black hair and was quite handsome.  
  
The fourth had a scar on his cheek and gleaming gold eyes.  
  
The fifth was a middle aged man with glasses and a dicrepid smile.  
  
The sixth had red hair tied in a pony tail and samurai robes.  
  
The seventh was very tall with wild green hair and snake eyes.  
  
Theeigth semmed liek the strongest so far. He had  
  
extremely large muscles he had extremely long black hair and brown  
  
eyes.  
  
The crowd began to cheer "captain c and hsi main man. captain c and hsi main man.  
  
Kaho said No one had ever seen the ninth or the tenth. captain c and  
  
his best warrior. No one had ever beaten captain c. and his warrior  
  
had been beaten only once. but with captain c they were undefeatable.  
  
The ninth slowly raised its mask to reveal a beautiful young woman.  
  
Her long purple hair blew in the wind and her amethist eyes were unreal.  
  
I coudl not believe the sight before me I clutched my baby to my chest  
  
It was Tomoyo. My best friend. Tomoyo Li.  
  
I screamed "ERIOL ERIOL ERIOL ERIOL!!" and I saw him. He had dropped  
  
his sword and was staring at her liek there was no tomorrow. His eys  
  
they were...gone..it seemed liek nothing filled hsi eyes but emptiness as he  
  
stood there staring on and on. I ran to him tears streamign down my   
  
face. "Eriol.."  
  
Captain c had taken his mask off but I hadn't looked nor cared  
  
Eriol..and tomoyo..tomoyo..tomoyo..the memories crashed into ym mind.  
  
and I looked over at the tenth man. I saw him frown and turn to me  
  
and amber met emerald. my eyes had been deceiving me. Syaoran.   
  
He was standing in front of me. "Syaoran Li.." I fell to the ground  
  
and blcked out. It was like my mind overloaded.  
  
I had seen Syaoran. My Syaoran Li. 


End file.
